


Lost and Found

by Kaitochi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitochi/pseuds/Kaitochi
Summary: Modern AU- where Calamity Ganon ravages Hyrule in our modern time.Any criticism apart from "f*** you" and anything of the sort is appreciated.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "first" work (The rest have been deleted due to my embarrassing writing skills.) Hope you enjoy!

“Kai?”

“Yes, mom?”

“Get down here, we have to catch the bus!”

“Mom, I don’t  _ want  _ to go to camp.”

“You’re going, ‘cause I paid for it.” She said. “Also, you need your volunteer hours to graduate school…”

“ _ Fine. _ ”

“You know your way around Castle City, right?” Kai’s mom queried. “I don’t need to highlight which lines on Hyrule Metro you need to take.”

“Mom, I’ve lived in this city for seventeen years. I think I know how to get around.”

“Alright, I’ll miss you!”

“Love you, bye!”

“Bye, Kai!”

Walking out the door, Kai was sure something was going to go wrong. He was certain a child would break his left hand, or sprain his ankle- god knows what those demonspawn could do.

Stepping onto the train, Kai found a seat, staring out the window into Castle City. He always liked the metro- it was clean, a marvel of technology, and got him to where he needed to go. It also wasn’t bumpy- perfect for last minute Calculus homework, or studying for the A Levels.

Getting off at Mount Gustaf station, Kai made his way to the bus and sunk into the seat. As soon as the luggage was loaded, and the 180 decibel monsters were on board, the bus trundled out of the station.

The only thing that seemed right in that situation was to put on his headphones, turn on the odd device his grandfather had given him, and play on it until he got to camp. The thing was really weird- it never ran out of battery, could summon odd things out of midair (that his grandfather had told him  _ not _ to touch;) and was more powerful that the internet cafe’s gaming PC. 

A shockwave hit the bus, and it started to tip, the lights shut off, the engine stopping, and the cars on the road came to a standstill. The source of it seemed to be Hyrule Castle, and even the odd device that was in Kai’s possession powered off. 

His head was throbbing, and- god, did it look cloudy outside. Last thing he saw, it was a beautiful summer’s day out. It didn’t matter to him, but something seemed off about this whole situation. Of course it did. He’d be weird otherwise. 

The device turned back on. 

// booting Sheikdroid V1.2

// Sheikah tower network online

// Analysing shutdown error

#CAUSE NOT FOUND   
//Successful boot of Sheikdroid V1.2

The screen flickered to life -then he saw the stampede of people running past- seemingly running away from something. 

And then he saw it. A giant creature with one eye, white hair, and blue skin.

Well, now was a good time as any to use the features that his grandfather had told him  _ not  _ to touch- saving people was a valid excuse, right? He wasn’t sure  _ what _ exactly the giant creature was, but throwing bombs at it seemed to be doing the trick. Touching a button labeled “Stasis”, Kai immobilized the creature. Now, it was time to run, before the “Stasis” ran out.

When did he decide to be heroic?

He laughed, thinking about how lucky he was. It was his seventeenth birthday just a week ago, where his grandfather had given him this.. thing, and his mother had sent him to camp not knowing what was about to happen. He’d have to thank her later. 

On second thought, she was dead, if this monster was any indication. They were probably all around Hyrule.

Opening the device’s encyclopedia, he found an event like this that happened many years ago, when Hyrule was in the age of swords and shields. It was called the “Great Calamity”. According to legend, a hero named “Link” defeated the Calamity singlehandedly, after a hundred and one years. He committed suicide shortly afterward, the situation he was in extremely destabilizing. 

A notification popped up on the screen, telling him to navigate to the Etsu Korima shrine. He had no idea what it was, but the device saved him once, so why not again?

He’d have to make another pass at the one-eyed monster, though, who was defending the suspension bridge over the lake. Oh well- he had an infinite amount of bombs anyway.

Kai was really tired by the time he got to the shrine, but the rush of adrenaline still hadn’t stopped yet, and the gravitas of the situation hadn’t gotten to him yet. There was a bed, some food, and a door leading to another room. 

He flopped down on the bed, and the machinery in the shrine started to turn. Unbeknownst to him, he would be sleeping for a long, long, time.

The cryostasis had turned off at some point, and Kai was sleeping soundly in the depths of the shrine, when a grinding noise woke him up.

He supposed he must have slept for three weeks or so, given that the only memory in his head was the last conversation with his mom, the metro, and the bus.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Turning on his device, he looked at the time. 

June 20, 2120?

What the actual fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapters will be longer. This one's only 850 words.


End file.
